1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of roll off hoisting apparatus designed to load and unload containers such as waste receptacles with respect to vehicles such as truck bodies or trailer bodies.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a positive engaging and disengaging means for locking of the container with respect to the top frame to facilitate securement thereof in an easy and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been patented covering cable powered roll off container loading and unloading apparatus for use with trailers and truck bodies such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,327 patented Sep. 1, 1931 to W. P. Scott on an “Automobile Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,399 patented Nov. 1, 1932 to V. T. Wren on a “Freight Loading And Unloading Device For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,082,663 patented Jun. 1, 1937 to G. P. Slater on a “Sliding Reach And Sleeve For Truck Beds”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,502 patented Apr. 26, 1949 to E. Lisota on an “Actuated Device For Sliding Vehicle Beds”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,350 patented Nov. 14, 1950 to E. R. Ehlert on an “Unloader For Farm Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,001 patented Mar. 4, 1952 to J. C. Holland on an “Apparatus For Moving Small Houses And The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,814 patented Dec. 16, 1952 to E. Lisota on an “Adjustable Tilting Bed For Trucks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,658 patented Mar. 8, 1955 to C. S. Bazzell on a “Vehicle Convoy Or Carrier With Adjustable Ramp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,383 patented Apr. 10, 1956 to J. T. Leckert on a “Self Unloading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,825 patented Sep. 26, 1961 to W. D. Rouse on a “Tandem Dumping-Platform Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,378 patented Aug. 14, 1962 to F. E. Nelson on a “Self-Loading And Unloading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,574 patented Jan. 22, 1963 to R. Prince on a “Truck Frame And Retractable Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,278 patented Feb. 12, 1963 to H. G. Alexander on a “Truck Loading Assembly With Detachable Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,041 patented Mar. 31, 1964 to J. P. Flynn et al on a “Vehicle Load Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,276 patented Jun. 23, 1964 to D. E. Allen et al on a “Demountable Truck Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,149 patented Aug. 11, 1964 to G. R. Dempster et al on “Transporting Equipment For Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,749 patented Jul. 20, 1965 to J. S. Dempster et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,046 patented Oct. 26, 1965 to G. R. Dempster et al on a “Container Handling Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,120 patented Jan. 25, 1966 to G. R. Dempster et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,546 patented Sep. 13, 1966 to C. R Cooley on a “Push-Pull Device For Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,808 patented Feb. 7, 1967 to W. A. Herpich et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,795 patented Sep. 3, 1968 to R. V. Clucker et al on a “Loading Apparatus For Demountable Vehicle Bodies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,268 patented Sep. 16, 1969 to A. Corompt on an “Apparatus For Handling And Transport Of Heavy Bulky Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,400 patented Dec. 23, 1969 to C. W. Pewthers on a “Vehicle With Sliding And Tilting Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,000 patented May 26, 1970 to M. C. Kolling et al on “Mobile Trucking Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,563 patented Mar. 30, 1971 to E. T. Oliver on a “Truck Unloader”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,059 patented Sep. 20, 1971 to H. Haberle, Jr. on a “Roll-Off Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,808 patented Feb. 1, 1972 to D. M. Grey et al and assigned to Sperry-Rand Corporation on a “Bale Wagon”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,817 patented Feb. 1, 1972 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Container Handling And Transporting Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,868 patented Mar. 14, 1972 to M. M. Richler and assigned to Atlas Hoist & Body Incorporated on a “Container Transporting Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,491 patented Jan. 23, 1973 to T. F, Kreutzer and assigned to L.S.T. Enterprises on a “Dual Purpose Dump And Transport Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,075 patented Jun. 25, 1974 to C. Derain and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem on a “Device For Loading A Skip On To A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,537 patented Apr. 1, 1975 to J. Kou on a “Road Vehicle Of The Platform Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323 patented Jul. 1, 1975 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Container-Handling Device For A Self-Loading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,644 patented Jul. 15, 1975 to H. G. Alexander on a ‘Truck-Mounted Loader”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,740 patented Jan. 27, 1976 to J. A. Rumell on a “Transport Vehicle With Tiltable Chassis”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,626 patented Jun. 22, 1976 to J. L. L. Arregui and assigned to Asteko S/A on a “Truck For Handling Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,035 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Locking Device, In Particular For A Handling Cranked Arm Mounted On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,231 patented Nov. 15, 1977 to H. Visa et al and assigned to Autolava Oy on an “Apparatus For Moving An Exchangeable Platform Or A Container On To And Off Of A Tipping Frame Of A Lorry, Trailer, Or The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,623 patented May 23, 1978 to G. M. Noyon and assigned to Societe Internationale d' Investissements et de Participations par abbreviation Interpar on a “System For Handling A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,755 patented Jun. 6, 1978 to G. W. Hughes on a “Highly Versatile Dock Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,810 patented Aug. 29, 1978 to E. D. Jones on an “Apparatus For Mounting And Demounting A Vehicle Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,439 patented Jan. 9, 1979 to P. I. Goranson and assigned to Carrier Corporation on a “Vehicle Body Loading And Unloading Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,904 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to M. Airaksinen and assigned to Multilift Oy on an “Apparatus For Mounting, Demounting, And Tipping Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,280 patented Sep. 20, 1980 to R. Brunet et al and assigned to Constructions Navales et Industrielles de la Mediterranee on a “Trailer For Transporting And Launching Floating Box Caissons”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,731 patented Aug. 17, 1982 to H. Visa et al and assigned to Oy Partek A B on “Equipment For Raising An Exchange Platform Or Container To A Horizontal Position Above The Level Of The Transport Position”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,469 patented Sep. 21, 19182 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel S. A. on a “Handling Device Mounted On A Vehicle To Carry Out The Handling Of Loads Such As Skips And Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,625 patented Oct. 5, 1982 to J. Bolderoff on a “Container Handling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,903 patented Oct. 18, 1983 to T. C. Wilhelmsson et al on a “Transportation Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,878 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to T. Paukku and assigned to OY Partelsl A B on a “Lock Device For Loading Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,118 patented Jun. 19, 1984 to H. W. Scharf and assigned to Dempster Systems Inc. on an “Opposed Cylinder Cable Hoist Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,131 patented Apr. 30, 1985 to J. P. Godwin on an “Automatic Self-Locking Roll Back Carrier For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,349 patented Jul. 16, 1985 to T. A Lutz on a “Roll-Off Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,541 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Method And Apparatus For Unloading A Piece Of Equipment Placed On A Carrying Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,805 patented Apr. 8, 1986 to W. A. Bertolini and assigned to Titan, Inc. on an “Extendable Container Chassis For Trucks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,040 patented Jul. 8, 1986 to R. Rasmussen and assigned to Accurate Industries, Inc. on a “Method For Transporting Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,405 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to A. M. Cambiano on a “Roll-Off Container Handling Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,063 patented Nov. 3, 1987 to E. B. Updike, jr. et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,097 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For The Handling And Transfer Of A Load On A Vehicle Such As A Container Or A Tray”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,370 patented Aug. 9, 1988 to A. Corompt et al and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Tipping Device To Control The Tipping Of A Body Mounted On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,592 patented Sep. 13, 1988 to C. M. Winter on a “Transport Truck For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,811 patented Feb. 7, 1989 to D. Nijenhuis and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen BV on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading An Interchangeable Container Onto And From A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,735 patented Jun. 6, 1989 to M. J. Dennehy, Jr. et al and assigned to XTRA Corporation on a “Load Positioning Container Chassis”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,532 patented Jun. 20, 1989 to D. E. Galbreath and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,619 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to A. Corompt and assigned to Bennes Marrel on a “Device For The Handling Of A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,464 patented Dec. 26, 1989 to F. W. Self and assigned to Translift Systems, Inc. on a “Movable Tipping Frame For Hoist Trucks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,898 patented Jun. 19, 1990 to D. E. Galbreath and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers And Method For Use Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,203 patented Jul. 24, 1990 to J. Bohata on a “Retriever Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,039 patented Sep. 4, 1990 to W. T. Johnston et al and assigned to Trailstar Mfg. Corp. on a “Uniframe Rolloff Dumpster”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,719 patented Jan. 22, 1991 to D. E. Galbreath and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,791 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to T. T. Boughton and assigned to T. T. Boughton & Sons Ltd. on an “ISO Container Handling System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,228 patented Jun. 25, 1991 to P. M. Mansfield on a “Truck Trailer With Hydraulic Cargo Container Positioning Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,416 patented Jan. 21, 1992 to N. Bock and assigned to Edelhoff M. S. T. S GmbH on a “Method Of Picking Up And Depositing A Hollow Receptacle Such As A Bin, Container Or The Like By And On, Respectively, A Vehicle With Change Gear Mechanism; Change Gear Mechanism For Carrying Out The Method; And Receptacle Designed For Use In Such Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,875 patented Feb. 18, 1992 to D. E. Galbreath et al and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,800 patented Nov. 17, 1992 to R. Raisio and assigned to Multilift Oy on a “Transportation Frame And Equipment Frame For Use With Load Handling System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,371 patented Feb. 2, 1993 to H. W. O'Daniel on an “Extendable Rolloff Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,667 patented to T. Yoneda et al on Apr. 20, 1993 and assigned to Kyokuto Kaihatsu Kogyo Co., Ltd. on a “Cargo Truck Which Can Lower The Body To The Ground In A Level Position”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,668 patented Apr. 20, 1993 to L. Marmur and assigned to E. Fisher; L. Marmur; F. Fisher and W. Kimble on an “Apparatus for Loading And Unloading Of A Container Structure Or Other Loads With Respect To A Truck Body Or Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,466 patented May 25, 1993 to L. Bubik and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc. on a “Multifunction Loading And Recovery Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,329 patented Sep. 21, 1993 to R. J. Farrell on a “Multi-Position Flat Bed Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,330 patented Sep. 21, 1993 to L. Marmur et al and assigned to Automated Waste Equipment Co., Inc. on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading Of Two Separate Containers Upon A Vehicular Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,160 patented Jun. 28, 1994 to B. Smith on a “Tiltable Trailer For Loading, Unloading And Transporting Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,473 patented Oct. 24, 1995 to R. LaMora et al and assigned to Accurate Industries, Inc. on a “Double Container Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,775 patented Apr. 23, 1996 to D. H. Kendall and assigned to The U.S. of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a “Self Loading Cargo Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,454 patented Jun. 25, 1996 to S. D. Alm et al on a “Transporting Apparatus And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,807 patented Aug. 6, 1996 to K. Kruzick and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated on a “Vehicle Mounted, Variable Length Hook Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,391 patented Oct. 8, 1996 to R. Green on a “Modular Unit Loading And Unloading Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,211 patented Dec. 3, 1996 to W. F. Mengel on a “Container Transportation System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,393 patented Feb. 11, 1997 to T. J. Waldschmitt and assigned to Swaokiader U.S.A., Ltd. on a “Dual Capacity Hook-Lift Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,446 patented Aug. 26, 1997 to E. P. Weatherly on a “Dump Trailer With Multi-Stage Hopper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,453 patented Sep. 2, 1997 to S. R. Gerstner et al on a “Truck Bed Lift System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,978 patented Oct. 21, 1997 to G. R. Markham and assigned to Modem, Inc. on an “Apparatus For A Tiltable Rolloff Trailer Having A Displacable Frame”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,554 patented Feb. 17, 1998 to J. R. McElroy and assigned to The McElroy Company, Inc. on a “Truck Trailer With Removable Racks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,350 patented Mar. 10, 1998 to r. E. Christenson and assigned to McNeilus Truck and Manufacturing, Inc. on a “Detachable Truck Body And Handling Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,431 patented Jul. 14, 1998 to S. D. Alm et al and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc. on a “Transporting Apparatus And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,124 patented Aug. 18, 1998 to J. J. Kutten et at and assigned to Jerry J. Kitten on a “Self-Loading Material Hauler And Distributor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,057 patented Sep. 15, 1998 to D. Nijenhuis and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen B.V on a “Transport Vehicle For Taking Up And Taking Down Containers And The Like Onto Or From A Loading Platform Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,824 patented Sep. 29, 1998 to J. G. Zanzig et al and assigned to The Heil Company on a “Method Of Collecting Refuse”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,733 patented Oct. 20, 1998 to K. Kruzick on a “Vehicle Mounted Hoist With Adjustable Container Supporting Roller Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,864 patented Nov. 24, 1998 to S. K. Reynard on a “Locking System For Container-Carrying Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,869 patented to A. H. Slocum et al on Dec. 15, 1998 and assigned to AESOP, Inc. on a “Container Restraining Mechanism And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,328 patented Feb. 16, 1999 to D. L. Pinkston on a “Wrecker Truck With Sliding Deck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,561 patented Jun. 22, 1999 to J. W. Alcorn on a “Top Cover “Tarpping” System For Roll-Off Container Trucks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,742 patented Jul. 13, 1999 to B. O. Gearhart and assigned to Benlee, Inc. on an “Articulating Roll-Off Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,235 patented to C. E. Young et al on Sep. 14, 1999 to Jerr-Dan Corporation on an “Advanced Rollback Wheel-Lift”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,733 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to R. Cash and assigned to Cash Brothers Leasing, Inc. on a “Hydraulic Tilt Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,171 patented Dec. 7, 1999 to R. Bowers on a “Vacuum Truck System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,692 patented Apr. 25, 2000 to T. M. Mason et al on a “Device For Securing A Removable Container To A Hauling Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,440 patented May 30, 2000 to A. M. Lang et al and assigned to Marathon Equipment Company on a “Locking Mechanism For Roll-Off Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,371 patented Jan. 2, 2001 to J. R. Lesmeister et al and assigned to Raymond Keith Foster on a “Method Of Loading A Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,890 patented Aug. 21, 2001 to T. A. Pratt and assigned to Miller Industries Towing Equipment, Inc. on a “Carrier With Articulable Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,746 patented Dec. 25, 2001 to A. M. Lang et al and assigned to Delaware Capital Formation, Inc. on a “Locking Mechanism For Roll-Off Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,783 patented to C. E. Young et al on Jan. 8, 2002 and assigned to Jerr-Dan Corporation on an “Advanced Rollback Wheel-Lift”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,787 patented to H. W. O'Daniel on Mar. 12, 2002 to G & H Manufacturing Ltd. on a “Double Container Trailer Apparatus And Method Of Use”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,761 patented May 21, 2002 to J. M. Palmer, Jr. et al on a “Telescopic Ramp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,734 patented May 28, 2002 to D. R. Landoll et al on a “Trailer Having Actuatable Tail Ramp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,231 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to D. R. Landoll et al and assigned to Landoll Corporation on a “Container Lockdown Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,247 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to A. Ghiretti et al and assigned to Palfinger A G on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading A Container On To And Off A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,292 patented Jul. 16, 2002 to B. G. Calcote et al on a “Truck Bed Conversion”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,577 patented Aug. 13, 2002 to J. L. Chapman on a “Trailer Hitch Support Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,096 patented Oct. 8, 2002 to C. R. Mentele et al and assigned to Trail King Industries, Inc. on a “Tilt Bed For Loading And Transporting A Load”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,278 patented Jan. 28, 2003 to M. W. Harkcom et al and assigned to New Holland North America, Inc. on an “Apparatus For Securing An Implement To A Transporter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,015 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to D. W. Lim et al and assigned to Kosman Co., Ltd. on a “Container Loading And Unloading Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,506 patented Apr. 15, 2003 to A. K. Jacob on a “Multi-Task Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,104 patented May 6, 2003 to J. A. Vlaanderen et al and assigned to Stellar Industries, Inc. on a “Container Handling System For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,892 patented May 27, 2003 to D. R. Landoll et al and assigned to Landoll Corporation on a “Container Lockdown Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,005 patented Jul. 8, 2003 to C. Hull and assigned to H & H Trailer Company, Inc. on a “Tilt Bed Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,473 patented Nov. 8, 2005 to T. L. Scranton et al and assigned to Columbia Body Manufacturing Co. on an “Apparatus For Transferring Containers And Flat Racks From A Truck To A Trailer”.